


Babe (insert better title,leave down in comments)

by deedeekawaii



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Depression, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, Infidelity, Kinky consensual sex, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeekawaii/pseuds/deedeekawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stanford was brought back from the portal,Dipper couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about Grunkle Ford, he just didn't know how off until what he though was a one night stand with Bill Cipher turned into something more. (No chapters yet but this is basically what it is)</p><p> </p><p>This is a story based on an rp with me and my best babe neko-chaaaaan~, i do not own Gravity Falls or anything having to do with it blah blah you already know the deal..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe (insert better title,leave down in comments)

No chapters posted yet,coming soon.


End file.
